


The Benefit of Locks

by Polarstern (Gelaecter)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelaecter/pseuds/Polarstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink_Meme Deanon - Prussia and Austria are secretly having sex with each other, and Germany walks in on them. (original found <a href="http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/20749.html?thread=82391821#t82391821">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefit of Locks

“Are you alright, sir?” asked a young maid carefully. She’d been on the way down to the kitchens to fetch more brandy for the Ambassador and his men when she’d seen a young man, about 16 by her guess, stagger into an enclave, collapse onto a chair and cover his bright red face with both hands.

“Oh God...”

“Sir?”

“No,” He said, voice muffled. “I’m not alright. I will _never_ be alright.”

The maid opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of a door being flung open down the hall, and a few seconds later a pale man in rumpled Prussian military dress stormed up to them, fury radiating from his entire being, followed by dark haired, aristocratic man who she recognised as one of the King’s aides. She gave a squeak of fright and retreated into a nearby room where it was safe, feeling only slightly guilty about leaving the boy to his fate.

Gilbert was furious. “This is the last time I’m ever bringing that brat anywhere”, he muttered savagely, storming out of the room and down the hall (Struggling not to limp, since between the far too quick and rough way he and Roderick has separated, still unfinished, after being interrupted – fucking _ow_ – and the multitude of bruises he’d no doubt gained while rolling ungracefully off the desk and wrestling back into his pants, he was rather sore and _not_ in a good way), frightening a pretty young maid as he came to where his brother was sitting.

“What the hell, kid?!” he yelled, only the red flush across his cheeks and the slightly higher than normal pitch of his voice betraying his embarrassment. Ludwig didn’t say anything, just peered at him between his fingers and made a broken whimper, both at Gilbert’s expression (which could curdle milk and make seasoned generals cower in fear) and at the fact just looking at them it was fairly obvious that he hadn’t been mistaken about what he had witnessed. Gilbert’s uniform was a mess; jacket unbuttoned, collar undone, with his shirt untucked from dress-pants which had been pulled on rather quickly and were still half undone. His lips were swollen and there was a circular bruise developing at the base of his neck in a spot that would usually be covered by his shirt collar (was that a _bite mark_? Ludwig barely held back a horrified shudder. He’d never be able to watch Gilbert run drills without thinking about that, ever again...). Roderick looked almost as ruffled, and yet somehow far more dignified.

“What the fuck were you doing there?”

“I- you.. I mean...” He trailed off and cleared his throat nervously. “You’d been gone so long, I was just wondering what was keeping you.”

“So you just thought you come snooping, huh?” Gilbert sneered.

Ludwig shook his head quickly. “No, no! I was just... you were...” He swallowed. “I thought you hated each other, but you were... what _were_ you doing?” He was never getting the image out of his head. He’d been directed up to Roderick’s office by a steward, walking in to see his brother, naked from the waist down, on his back across the large desk with Roderick, pants around his ankles and his back to the door, standing behind him and – No. He couldn’t finish that thought. Not if he wanted to keep his sanity.

“What were we...? What do you _think_ we were doing, you blasted-”

“Please tell me someone has at least explained the basics of this to him, Gilbert,” Roderick butted in, seeming far too calm for the situation. Ludwig choked, and Gilbert turned to stare at him, mouth hanging open.

“What? You mean like the Talk? Of course I’ve told him! Okay maybe not about this specifically but, yes!”

Roderick tutted. “Well, if he’s only heard it from you, no wonder he’s so traumatised. I can only imagine what kind of ideas you’ve filled the poor boy’s head with.”

“ _The fuck does that mean?_ ”

“So you... don’t hate each other?” Ludwig said shakily, finally starting to pull his brain back together.

“Of course we do!” said Gilbert, eyeing the other man angrily.

“Then why...?”

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” said Roderick dismissively, “And I trust you won’t be mentioning this to anyone? It would be quite damaging to my reputation if it were to get out I was having... _relations_ with this hooligan.”

“As if! They’d all be jealous that you were getting a piece of my awesome self!” He smirked. “I think I should be the one worrying about my reputation, they might think your prissiness will rub off on me.”

“Maybe you should think of that next time you’re spread over a hard surface begging me to fuck you.”

Whatever coherent thoughts Ludwig had left shattered. He could almost feel his brain liquefying.

“I...” Gilbert gaped at him, rendered speechless for a long moment. “You... you’re _enjoying_ this, you perverted freak!”

“Really, Gilbert, for one as vulgar as yourself you are so prudish sometimes.”

“I am _not_ prudish, you’re just...” he made a frustrated noise and threw his hands in the air before storming off the way they’d come. Roderick turned to look at Ludwig, who was staring wide-eyed and unseeing at the far wall. He cleared his throat loudly.

“My dear, I would appreciated it if you would assist my young friend down to the guest quarters. He looks like he could use some help.” He directed his request at the doorway just on the opposite side of the enclave. A sheepish looking maid poked her head out and nodded, blushing. He smiled back. “I trust you will not repeat any of this? Now, if you’ll excuse me...” His smile turned almost predatory, an expression that looked totally foreign on his usually stern face. “I have some unfinished business to take care of.”

He turned and stalked off after his companion. The maid waited until he was out of sight before stepping over to the young man on the chair. He didn’t respond to her presence, even after she touched his arm.

“Come on dear, let’s go back downstairs,” she said gently, trying to imitate the tone her mother used with sick children. “I’ll fix you some tea, maybe with something a little extra? You look like you need it, after all that.” She blushed again. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out what had happened.

He didn’t say anything or make any sign to indicate he’d heard her, but he stood when she tugged his arm and allowed himself to be led unsteadily away. When his brain finally restated, a short time later, he vowed to never, ever, _ever_ go looking for his brother again. If possible, he’d send Hungary instead. That would teach them to lock the fucking door.


End file.
